Pen Pals
by DearAdversary
Summary: This is a story about the importance of friendship. How love can save a soul. Tom Hiddleston as himself and my OC Angelica.


**AUTHORS COMMENTS**

**First couple of chapters are of Tom and Angelica as children. Hopefully as the story progresses, we will reach their current ages as of 2014. This is also my first fan fiction that I have ever written xD I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**I have never had a Pen Pal during the younger years of primary school (elementary school) It was never really a custom here in Australia especially at my school : (**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 – Blackbird<p>

* * *

><p><em>Date: 1502/1989_

_Dear Frend,_

_hello from australya! My name is angelica . i am 5 yeers old and i like to draw animels. I hav 2 brothers and they r anoying. How r u? Will u be my pen pal? Pleese writ bak._

_Angelica_

* * *

><p>It was early March. Leaves were falling from the trees. Summer just finished and the weather was slowly getting colder. She was on her way to primary school, walking on the crunchy leaves, backpack strapped on tightly. Her hand held by her mother who wore a bright blue scarf, long sleeved shirt and a long skirt, her hair slowly being caught in the wind. Angelica loved her mother more than she "loved ice-cream" as she would say to others. This would always make her mother smile.<p>

Angelica was in class when her class was interrupted by a teacher_. Knock Knock_. Everyone looked at the door. "Come in" Angelicas teacher Miss Taylor said. She was a short lady with a huge heart and even bigger glasses. A lady with a pink sweater came in through the door. She was carrying a small bundle of envelopes. "The letters for your class have arrived" she said as she walked to Miss Taylor. "Thank you" Miss Taylor said as the lady left. Everyone in the room smiled and whispers could be heard. "Alright class we'll have a quick break. Would you all like to open the letters now?" Miss Taylor said with a huge smile. The whole class erupted with cheers. Excitement was seen in Angelicas eyes. "When I call out your name you can take your letter to your table and open them".

Names were heard. "Tanya, Stephen, Jared, Kain". Angelica was smiling and waiting patiently. "Timothy, Andrew, Samantha, Ren, Victoria, Jessica" The pile was getting smaller and Angelicas smile was too. "Elijah, Paul, Carol, Jamie, Daniel and Isabella."

Angelica was the only one left sitting on the floor. There were no more letters left to give out. "I'm sorry Angelica, maybe it will arrive next time." Mrs Taylor went around the room to help the children write their next letters. Angelica just sat there wishing that it would come and hope that whoever had her letter wanted to be her friend. It was hard for someone like Angelica to make a friend. Coming from an immigrant family, the other children would make fun of her because she looked different.

Angelica was about to stand up to go to her seat when the door opened again. It was the same lady with the pink sweater. She was carrying a letter. "Miss Taylor?" Angelicas teacher spoke with the lady and took the letter. She walked towards Angelica "Sorry Angelica, your letter was mixed with the other class" and she handed Angelica the envelope. She just stared at it, then smiled in excitement. She ran to her seat and began to open it.

* * *

><p><em>Date:2102/1989_

_Dear Angelica,_

_Hello from England! My name is Thomas and I am 8 years old. I would like to be your friend. I am good thanks for asking. I have 2 sisters and I like to watch movies. I love chocolate and my favourite colour is green. Would you like to draw something for me?_

_Your friend,_

_Thomas_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Angelica<strong>

Without hesitation I drew you a picture of a bird. Round body, small eyes, stick legs and big wings. I wasn't sure if I was drawing it right. But I didn't care because I knew you would like it. I made a friend and that's all I care about.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS COMMENTS: Thanks for reading everyone! Please comment if you want more chapters. I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope to continue writing it. <strong>


End file.
